


Vander's Human Physiology

by abreathofsnowandashes



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Outlander Secret Santa 2017, no libraries were harmed in the making of this fic, outlander modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abreathofsnowandashes/pseuds/abreathofsnowandashes
Summary: Jamie is annoyed with Claire and a so she grasps a moment of inspiration to make it up to him.





	Vander's Human Physiology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaythornMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaythornMuse/gifts).



> I wrote this for @laythornmuse for the 2017 Outlander Secret Santa exchange organised by @moghraidhjamie on Tumblr. She asked for a modern au where Jamie is annoyed with Claire and much sexy time making up ensues.
> 
> Modern AU is my natural habitat so this was a bit of a challenge for me. 
> 
> Special shout out to the ladies of ChitChatChug for cheerleading me through this and also, thanks to a particular scene in A Court of Wings and Ruin and my job for giving me the idea for this fic.
> 
> Finally massive thanks to @moghraidhjamie for managing all of this. It’s so much work and she has pulled it all off like a superstar!
> 
> Also, I have never been inside any of the Edinburgh University libraries so anything I say here in terms of layout, etc, is total nonsense.

"Ye know, Sassenach, when ye said ye had plans for us this afternoon, this is no exactly what came to mind, aye?"

Jamie stood between the shelves of the medical library of Edinburgh University.

Claire looked over her shoulder and smirked at him. "You mean you don't find being surrounded by grubby, worn books and sweating, stressed students romantic?"

"Aye, it's a shocking revelation I know, but I hope ye can still love me all the same."

Claire laughed at him which drew a harsh look from a student to her left. She held up her hand in apology and then slid her fingers through Jamie's and pulled him along the aisle until she found what she was looking for; a bay of shelves marked QT 104.

"Ok," she said, taking out her phone to check the note she'd made earlier. "We need to find a book with the shelfmark QT 104 Van 2001 on it. The catalogue says there is one loanable copy left, the rest have to be used here in the library."

Jamie looked at her in disbelief.

"Is this truly why ye brought me here, Claire?" he asked.

"Why else would I bring you here?" she said, slightly confused. "If I don't find the loanable copy of the book I will have to come to the library to study over the Christmas break and that cuts into _other plans I have_. I thought two sets of eyes were better than one."

She looked at him meaningfully and wagged her brows so he was left with no confusion as to what those plans entailed. Still, he was not swayed.

"Fine," he said, and walked past her to begin looking on the shelves.

Claire was taken aback by Jamie's behaviour. He never acted like this. When she turned around she found him shoving books out of his way until he got to the end of the shelf and sighed with frustration. He threw his hands up in the air and looked at her, almost accusingly.

"It's no here! These all say Not for Loan."

She looked at him then, irritation radiating from every pore of his body.

"Are you really annoyed with me?" she asked.

He glared at her and she could see him weighing up whether to voice his aggravation or remain quiet for peace's sake. He choose the former.

"Aye! I am! I havena seen ye for more than five minutes in weeks--"

"Well that's a bit overdramat--" she tried to say but he would not be derailed from his outburst.

" _Weeks_ , Sassenach," he insisted, "I took a half day from work that I could hardly afford because I thought ye actually wanted to spend time with me."

Claire felt the hard expression on her face soften with regret. She _had_ been caught up with college work. She wouldn't apologise for that. Becoming a doctor was bloody difficult, _and_ time consuming. But she also knew that she also had a tendency to give her focus to one part of her life, sometimes to the neglect of others. Clearly Jamie had been feeling that, too.

She took a step forward and then another, until she was sharing the same space as he. He stubbornly kept his arms folded and head turned away from her, not willing to cede any ground.

She reached up and cupped his cheek, willing him to look at her. When he still wouldn't budge, she leaned into him further and softly whispered his name against his neck.

" _Jamie_. Please, love. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Helpless at the sound of her pleading voice he turned and looked down to meet her gaze.

"Will you let me make it up to you?" she asked, coyly.

A smile spread across his face and he opened his arms to pull her close.

"Oh aye, ye can spend the rest of the afternoon making it up to me when we get home."

He moved as if to kiss her but stopped when he saw the devilish look in her eye. She ran her finger along the side of his neck, applying just the right amount of pressure to make every hair on his body stand on end.

"Not at home. _Here_. **_Now_**." she said huskily, and drew her tongue along the stretch of skin her finger had just been stroking.

Jamie gasped. "Jesus Christ, Claire. Are ye mad? We're in a library for God's sake!"

"Are you saying you don't want to?" she asked breathlessly, her mouth still paying diligent attention to the sensitive spot on his neck. The one that made his toes curl.

"Christ, Claire!" he said, his whole body shuddering. Her hands were everywhere now and he was struggling to remember what he was supposed to be objecting to.

She pulled out of his embrace, took his hand and led the way. "Come on, there's a spot in the back that I like."

He obediently followed after her, his mind still racing between maintaining decorum and overwhelming arousal.

She weaved them in and out of shelves until finally they turned a corner and found themselves in a little alcove with a desk facing a small window and two sets of shelves towering on either side of them.

He watched as she set the pile of books she had already retrieved down on the side of the desk and turned back to look at him. Never dropping his gaze, she slowly pulled her skirt up past her knee high boots. Inch by delicate inch she revealed her skin until finally her hands disappeared underneath and removed her panties, dropping them into her open handbag that sat on the floor. She placed herself then on the edge of the desk, her legs set wide enough for the skirt to drape between her thighs and sway in time with the gentle movement of her legs.

"Ye canna be serious, Sassenach?" he said in disbelief.

Claire smirked, finding his scandalised protestation oddly adorable.

"I am deadly serious, as well you know," she said, widening the spread of her thighs further and beginning to pull up her skirt once more.

Before he knew what he was doing Jamie was standing between her legs and clutching her hands in his, halting her slow reveal.

"Ye are a cruel seductress, d'ye know that!?" he said with exasperation.

Claire removed her hands from his and stretched so that she could drape them around his neck and pull him closer. She leaned in and sucked on the side of his neck, just at the tender spot below his ear and whispered, the smile obvious in her voice, "Hmm… yes, I do know that."

Jamie was sure the drumbeat of his heart could be heard echoing around the library. Stubborn fool that he was, he did not want to give in so easily, still a little sore from her behaviour. But he was helpless in the face of her like this, wanton and uncompromising in the taking of her pleasure.

He held off for a moment longer but when she slid her hands under his shirt and he felt her skin on his skin he could not stop himself from taking her mouth with his own. He kissed her languorously, until her lips were swollen and red as cherries. He moved his attentions to her jaw and left a trail of kisses as he journeyed down her body. His mouth and hands were everywhere, her neck, her breasts, her thighs, until Claire's breathing grew heavy and a faint sweat had broken out on her brow and in the pool of the delicate valley at the base of her throat.

He sucked on her neck hard enough to make her whimper and she clutched him to her closer still. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Are ye sure ye want to do this, Sassenach?"

Claire looked at him as if he had asked her what his own name was. Her hair was a wild, unruly mess from his fingers running through it, her blouse unbuttoned and nipples pressing hard and insistently against the flimsy covering of her bra. Her skirt was pulled high on her thighs, which were spread wide enough for him to stand between. This all combined to leave her looking utterly debauched as she lay back on the desk. She held her hand out as if to indicate this to him. The point being that she very obviously and emphatically was _quite_ sure about where she stood on proceedings.

Jamie laughed quietly and leaned in for a kiss once more. "Oh I can see ye have need of me, Sassenach," he said, putting his hands under her bare thighs and pulling her to him, until they were flush once again. "But what I mean is are ye sure ye want everyone else to know that, too? To hear ye? All yer wee noises?" He kept up his ministrations as he spoke, leaving nipping kisses all along her throat, and then bending to suck on her nipple through the material of her bra. "D'ye want them to hear ye moaning my name?"

"Rather sure of yourself, aren't you?" she asked, hissing with the contact.

He smiled at her wolfishly and then turned his attentions to her other breast.

 _Smug bastard,_ she thought, but still she could not stop herself gasping or muttering " _Jesus Christ_ " under her breath as his tongue laved her clothed nipple.

She could tell he was enjoying himself by now, his eyes dancing with mischief and his mouth tugging into a smirk.

"Well, 'tis more a promise," he said, holding her gaze as he slowly kneeled before her. "I'm a man of my word, ye ken?" and then he pushed her skirt aside.

Claire gasped, shocked and aroused in equal measure to be fully exposed in such a public space. The threat of being caught thrilled her and made her heartbeat quicken in her chest.

The first ouch of Jamie's lips on the delicate skin of her inner thighs made her bite her lip. She was so sensitive, every touch hummed through her body like electricity.

He did not linger at her thighs and instead kissed his way up her legs until he, quite shockingly, ran the tip of his tongue along the parting of her flesh. Claire bucked and gasped and was fairly certain she heard someone shush her on the other side of the bookshelf.

Already aroused to the point of distraction, she did not care who could hear. All that mattered was the sensations Jamie was drawing out of her. He kissed and sucked her flesh with every ounce of that smug confidence he had proclaimed earlier. Utterly assured in his ability to make her feel, to make her _hum_.

And hum she did.

And mewl.

And gasp.

And when he pushed his tongue inside her she jerked her hips involuntarily and moaned his name, just as he had promised.

In the midst of her pleasured daze she finally understood what he had been asking her, what his inquiring had been about.

_Do you want to be this vulnerable? Do you want to be this exposed?_

At any moment someone could come around the corner and see her. See all that she is. Not just her body, but _who_ she is. Her sexuality, her wildness, her vulnerability, her love. All framed within the image of her with her legs spread wide and her palm holding her husband's head against her.

At the sound of his name on her lips, Jamie rose to kiss her once more, swallowing every sound she could make, filling himself up with her desire.

Claire, no longer content to be passive, fumbled with his belt. "Now, Jamie, now. _I need you now_ ," she said, breathless.

Having reached the edge of his own control, Jamie moved her hands away and swiftly undid his trousers and took his straining cock out. He pulled Claire close and with one sure movement, slid home.

Frantic with need they clung to each other, almost wild with wanting. Jamie's hips snapped into Claire as she clawed at his shoulders and back, both desperate to lose themselves in the other. Jamie set a ferocious pace but as he neared completion his rhythm began to falter and when he knew he could not hold on any longer, he slipped his hand between their thrusting bodies and found the little bundle of nerves at the apex of Claire's thighs and pinched it between his fingers. Claire jerked and gasped. A deep, shuddering ripple went through her body as her orgasm rolled through her and into Jamie, carrying him home right along with her.

This time, they both moaned.

* * *

Afterwards, they stayed holding each other, sharing soft, lingering kisses and gentle caresses as they waited for their breathing to even out and sensation to return to all limbs. Finally, Jamie began to pull back and straighten himself when he stopped, looked up and laughed.

"What is it?" Claire asked, perplexed.

Still holding her, he reached behind to the shelves on her left, and pulled off a hefty copy of Vander's Human Physiology. Neigh a Not for Loan sticker in sight.

"Found it!" Jamie said, triumphantly. "Someone must a' hidden it. The deceitful wee shite."

Claire beamed at him and reached up to cup his cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss.

"My hero!" she said, teasingly.

"And don't ye forget it," he said smiling with humour, but she could see he was quite pleased with himself.

With that they finally separated and began putting themselves back together. Despite their best efforts they still looked exactly like they had been cavorting in some dark corner. Both utterly disheveled with their clothes crumpled and their cheeks flushed with satisfaction.

Claire bent to pick up her handbag and began rifling through the contents to find her underwear.

"No, don't," Jamie said, hand reaching out for hers as she searched for her knickers. She turned to him and arched her eyebrow in question. Jamie smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I like the idea of walking home knowing that if we were to find some other quiet spot, that I could reach out and fill my hand with ye, and know I'd find ye bare and wet and ready for me."

"Jesus Christ, Jamie," Claire said, trembling with need.

He be bent and kissed her lips, taking his time with it. When he pulled back he looked at her and grinned.

"Serves ye right for taking advantage of me!" he said, mouth twitching with amusement.

Claire stood back, affronted. "Taking advantage of _you_? You have a distinctly different memory of the last ten minutes than I do!"

"It was _fifteen_ minutes, _at least_ , Sassenach," he said, looking at her pointedly.

She rolled her eyes at him and turned and picked up half of her stack of books from the desk and shoved them into his arms.

"Well then, if that's the case, then you better carry half of this lot home if you ever hope for me to 'take advantage' of you again."

With a curt nod of her head she spun on her heel and made away from the shelves.

Jamie couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips as he watched his wife walk away from him. He jostled the pile of heavy textbooks in his arms until he found a more comfortable position and then made after her. As he passed by he gave her arse a solid smack, which made her jump slightly and yelp.

"The first person home gets the first orgasm," he said under his breath as he strode past her.

Claire slowed her pace and watched him go ahead of her, more than happy to lose that particular bet.

Smiling to herself, she strolled out of the library and savoured the thoughts of what she would do him, all the way home.


End file.
